Dream
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Molly has a dream about Neflite. Yes, using dub setting.


_Author's Notes: 1000 word drabble for sanjouin-dacapo of deviantART. Written after Christmas_

**Christmas Gift for ****sanjouin-dacapo**

In a deep sleep, Molly rolled over, finding herself in a dream. In her dream she was dressed in a gorgeous white ball gown with cap sleeves. Her hair was pulled back in a twisted fashion with tendrils of hair falling around her face. She had on white gloves, reaching to her elbows. The gown itself wasn't too fancy but for her was beautiful enough. She stood in an empty room, which appeared like a ballroom. Of course that stood to reason with what she was wearing.

Not realizing she was dreaming, Molly was completely confused in where she was. She couldn't remember how she got there or what made her decide to put on the gown. With each passing step she made, she could feel she was wearing high heel shoes and they clicked on the floor, echoing throughout the room.

"Hello?" she called in her thick Brooklyn accent.

When she received no answer, she began to make her way towards what looked to be the entrance to the room.

"Please, don't go," a voice, whispered from around her.

She whipped around, not sure what to say or do. All at once she stopped walking, heart beating a little faster. "Who's there?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Please," the voice began again. "Don't run away from me… Molly."

Her eyes became alert as she recognized the voice was male and the way he said her name sounded a bit familiar. "Who are you?" she tried to demand. "Where am I?"

"Dreaming," the voice replied as figure appeared in the shadows. "This is all a dream and it's the only way for me to come and visit you."

She took a step back, wondering what was going on. Dreaming? This was all a dream? No it couldn't be.

"Oh, but it is," he replied, taking another step further, allowing her to see the man had long hair and he wore a suit of some sort but it was still too dark for her to see who he was. She could tell he was tall though. "I can hear your thoughts because of the dream. I wanted to come and tell you how proud I am of you since the last time we saw each other."

"Saw each other?" she blinked. The voice was very familiar to her, but it couldn't be.

"Yes, Molly it is." He then took another step, revealing himself fully to her. His auburn hair was fluffy like the last time she remembered. His beautiful eyes were set and staring directly at her. He wore a white suit, matching her attire.

"Neflite!" she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, shocked by his presence.

He nodded as he continued to step closer to her until finally he stopped directly in front of her. He took her free hand, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "This is only a dream though Molly. I'm not really here."

A tear tracked down her face and his other hand, easily caught the tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry you've had to do this alone. And I wish there was something I could do for you, which is why I'm here. I want you to know I'm always watching over you."

Finally she removed her hand from her mouth and rested her hand against his, which was on her cheek still. Her eyes closed. "Neflite…" she breathed.

"I'm here Molly," he breathed back, leaning his head a little closer to her. "You're always in my thoughts and I'm glad you've learnt how to move on."

Her eyes then opened, staring at him. "But…"

"Why?" he finished for her. "As I said, I wish there was something I could do for you. I've missed you. You're the first human to see past the evil in me and with that, allowed me to be who I am now."

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I know," he answered, leaning forward. "I wish to give you something. Close your eyes."

Not really wanting to, but hearing the sound in his voice, she did as he asked. She licked her dry lips, trying to moisten them again.

He smiled at her before leaning the rest of the way down, until his lips brushed hers. No longer was she the young naïve girl he met a long time ago. Now she was a full-grown woman who was dealing with a great tragedy in her life. Her mother had passed away, leaving her now all alone. She was now in her 20s living in her own apartment with a job. She was single and worked in a library. Her friends were moving on with their lives as well, leaving her alone.

The kiss was sweet and tender and something leaving to be more desired for. Molly's hands lifted up to grip Neflite's tuxedo jacket as his arms wrapped her back, pulling her flush against his body as the kiss slowly turned from tender to something more heated.

He slid his tongue into her mouth after asking for permission, which she gave and she was happy to give it to him. He kissed her sweetly, enjoying every moment with her. Doing this made him happy but he soon had to pull away.

"I love you Molly remember that."

"Neflite…"

He stepped back, going into the shadows.

"Wait Neflite!" she cried out, trying to reach for him.

"I will always remember you."

"Wait!" she tried again.

Just then Molly sat up suddenly in bed, hair flying around her face.

"NEFLITE!" she shouted.

Frantically she looked around to find herself in her room, in her apartment. Gone were the beautiful gown and gloves only to be wearing cotton pyjamas. Tears welled up in her eyes as her fingers touched her lips. The kiss felt so real. The dream felt so real. Was that dream really showing him and it wasn't a figment of her imagination?

"Neflite…" she moaned, but then smiled. "I love you too. I always have and always will."


End file.
